Rooftop Flirting- I, ur, mean fighting
by Tehbiggbadwolf
Summary: Dick/Babs


Hay. So I was going through some scans of the New 52 with Batgirl and I saw this page where Dick and Babs were fight/flirting on a rooftop or something then this idea jus hit me and so I made this... Sorry for any OOC and obvious mistakes regarding the New 52. **Fair** critique is always welcome. No flamewar, be nice to each other, and yes my grammar is probably going to be bad but please bear with me, I will get better in time ^-^

Pairing: Dick/Babs

Universe: New 52

Disclaimer: I only own the text below and nothing else. You may not use my story in any way without my permission.

* * *

Wisps of white breath billowed out of Batgirls mouth as the ginger crime fighter blocked a punch directed at her shoulder and countered with a swift lash of her black clad leg that was dodged with a quick dash backwards, boots scraping the cobble sending loose stones flying. The full moon hung proud in the sky and for once was not covered by grey Gotham clouds A smirk twisted at her crimson coloured lips as the young man in front of her mirrored the look and even though his crystal blue eyes were hidden she knew they held mischief and triumph. Barbara charged the black and scarlet clad man and time seemed to slow down, Barbara delivered a hard punch aiming for the middle of his scarlet bird symbol but was dodged with a back bend 'No man should be that flexible' Barbara thought. Time sped up again and both heroes were fighting each other without holding back, a flurry of punches and kicks were delivered and sent back only to be blocked that it soon began to seem like a dance. Attack. Block. Repeat.

In what felt like forever the ginger heroine made progress, changing the dance. Barbara ducked two firm punches aimed at her ribs and shoulder before sending out an abrupt kick to her sparring partner's feet knocking them out from underneath him. Nightwing's muscular frame fell back first into the black asphalt with a loud "Oomph," that echoed around the rooftop. "Tired yet?" Batgirl cooed at her fallen comrade, glad that the tables had finally turned. Barbara had lost track on how long herself and Dick had been sparring on the high abandoned Gotham rooftop but the ginger didn't care. The man dressed neck to toe in ebony and scarlet spandex craned his neck up to look at Batgirl before flipping up onto his feet in such a graceful way Barbara couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, the young man's eyes gleamed behind his domino mask. "Oh honey we're just getting started," at that snide remark the look on Batgirls flawless face grew.

"Prepare to get your butt kicked by a girl, honey," Barbara stated with sass.

"Oh really?" He smirked

"Yeah."

Nightwing shifted into a fighting stance and Batgirl followed her long muscular elbows and knees bent ready to fight, open blue eyes and hidden blue eyes twinkling.

And soon the two Gotham heroes were dancing again.

Attack. Block. Repeat.

This wasn't an abnormal thing for Gotham's original Boy Wonder and The Dark Knightress. It was a sort of routine now, that just….happened.

Nightwing's strong arms wrapped around Batgirl's shoulders secured themselves around her chest. Batgirl pushed her arms out forcefully before crashing her cowl covered head into her sparring partners face, her skull meet his nose first sending a sudden shock of pain through his nerves. Dick loosened his grip in pain and Barbara took the chance to break free of his hold, turning away sharply and planting her boot into his stomach to create distance between them.

Batgirl and Nightwing broke away from their sparring, panting heavily while grinning like Cheshire cats. Barbara's body was aching from all the energy being put into the "fight" and she was sure Dick was to but after a minute of rest the two were back at it again circling each other as an animal might to fend off another. Watching. Waiting.

Batgirl saw movement; Nightwing had made the first move. The smirk never left Barbara or Dicks face, it held cockiness. A cockiness that had rubbed off on Barbara over the last few years but The Dark Knightress didn't mind, it was one of the many things she loved about Dick.

The two black clad heroes gilded across one of Gotham's tall rooftops suspended high above the world, the only noise being the hum of cars and the faintest of chatter that floated up occasionally in the background. The only light reflected from the stars and moon, all the man-made lights were down below in a place Barbara and Dick didn't want to go to right now. The duo wanted to stay up here forever just the two of them. Just how they liked it. Four legs glided smoothly across the asphalt kicking up stones as they went. Nightwing blocked another failed punch to his torso from the ginger beauty before performing an elegant backflip away only an amazing acrobat like Dick could achieve before he let out a snide remark "What's the matter Red? Getting a bit too much for you?" A sneer stole her pretty crimson smirk.

"Actually Pixie-Boots, I'm just getting started!" With a lightning fast dash forward that would put The Flash to shame Barbara struck out with her leg, boot connecting in the middle of the cocky Boy Wonders scarlet symbol causing him to stumble back. "Nice one Red but you'll have to try har-" Nightwing's sentence was suddenly cut short by two hard punches to his muscular stomach. Batgirl could feel the muscles and hear the breath leave Dicks throat as he was forced backwards but he wasn't finished yet. Barbara went for another hit only for Dick to have recovered and catch her gloved fist in his own. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, now Babs, we all know never violence will get you anywhere," Batgirl scowled and ripped her fist from his grasp before leaving some distance between herself and the young man in front of her.

A scowl was planted on Babs face and Dick caught on quickly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look adorable when you're angry?"

"Have anyone ever told you that you're annoying?" Batgirl deadpanned and a mock hurt look crossed Dicks face.

"Aww, I thought we had something special Babs," A snort was Nightwing's only reply. Nightwing smirked, Batgirl charged. And the dancing started yet again. Sending a burst of punches towards Dick he dodged all of them before striking back hoping to hit the amour clad girls chest which Babs dodged with the familiar back bend, Babs bones creaked but instead of coming back up Barbara forced herself backwards, her feet left the ground and the whole world spun as her boots connected with Dick's chin and his body was sent backwards, again. Dick quickly caught himself from hitting the gravel once again and panted hard. His hand found its way to his jaw and he rubbed it slowly. That was going to leave a bruise. The ginger Knightress let out a chuckle and smirked as she felt the eyes of the former boy wonder on her. Wiggling her hips Barbara moved her hands up her body and back down in a sort of sensual movement and Dick wasn't going to lie, it was hot. His eyes bore into Barbara and his tongue slowly trailed across his pink lips.

"I'm a real pain in the ass, aren't I Dickie?" A chuckle was thrown back at Babs in a deep manly voice before her Dickie -yes, her- leisurely got to his feet making Barbara raise an eyebrow under cowl, I didn't hurt him that much did I? She wondered. The rich sound of the young black and scarlet dressed hero cut through her train of thoughts. "Ah correction, a very, very cute pain in the ass," Nightwing replied in a charming style. Bastard. A coy smile found its self onto Bab's smooth crimson lips and she felt her cheeks redden. Batgirl glared at her sparring partner, hoping to god he couldn't see her blush because damn it he'd never let her live it down! But Dick had been trained by the one and only Batman so of course he could still spy her blush in the Gotham night gloom. "Aww, is wittle Babsy embarrassed?" Dick's voice came out in a way that a kid would do to taunt someone younger than them. And that really pissed Babs off. Barbara's blue eyes flashed and she turned towards Dick.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt stop! D: I really wanted to continue and have more flirting between the pair and a little bit more intimacy but I don't know how. ;-; If anyone has any ideas I'll be glad to listen to them! ^-^

_[TeHbIggBaDwOlF]_


End file.
